


【路人哈 | 抹布哈】Harry potter的审判

by Impudicusarry



Series: 抹布救世主 | MOB/Harry Potter [1]
Category: HP
Genre: M/M, 淫警!哈利, 荡妇!哈利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impudicusarry/pseuds/Impudicusarry
Summary: 大纲文第一版NC-21抹布哈淫警哈自嗨爽文mob Harry potter





	【路人哈 | 抹布哈】Harry potter的审判

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始想的是淫警  
> 想着想着就公开羞辱play了  
> 我真是个小机灵鬼  
> 自己写文真的爽  
> 结尾有伏哈暗示

Harry potter的审判

大纲文（第一版）  
抹布哈

Harry potter是一名傲罗。  
经过了几年的训练后Harry不像以前那么瘦弱了，他腹部已经能看出腹肌线条，胸肌也练大了，人没宽，还是之前那样，只不过是脱衣有肉。  
可是他想赚外快，于是他就去麻瓜世界里兼职做警察。  
可是来麻瓜之前在就有一个亲生儿子，是在傲罗工作中某次狂欢的产物。  
为了不被人发现对外称是他的教子，可来了麻瓜世界后他又不放心儿子自己一个人在魔法世界待着，兼职的时候也把儿子带来，并且租了一套房子吧儿子安顿在那里。  
儿子因为突然来到麻瓜世界里不适应，一夜之间长到11岁  
每周末Harry都不在家，很晚才回来。回来直接去卫生间洗澡。  
有一次他偷偷看Harry洗澡，发现他身上全是绳子的勒痕和白色粘稠液体，还有恶意的牙印，Harry是深度近视，他洗澡也不带眼镜，于是他小心翼翼的进浴室，Harry没发现，他闻到一股很浅的腥臭味，不像平时Harry清爽的芦荟味。

直到某天他放学回家，信箱里有一封给他信他才明白。  
是一沓Harry的照片和一个U盘。  
照片上是Harry被偷拍，被正脸拍，无意识的照片。  
有被绑起来两腿被绑在两侧，跪着被颜射的；还有被绑着，股间插着他自己的警棍，从后穴处仰拍视角的，还有戴着口塞双手绑后面挺立着红肿大乳头的俯拍视角，还有有意识的，只不过眼神迷茫的…  
还有Harry被玩弄轮奸的视频…

Harry potter白天规规矩矩，但经常晚上出勤，而且总是穿着一套定制过的胶衣去红灯区巡逻。  
胶衣在胸肌部位各缝了一个拉链，鸡巴那里也开个拉链，后穴那里也是，锁骨以下，两个乳头往上一厘米处有个大拉链。拉开露锁骨，脖子上留下像项圈。

因为有传言说Harry potter放荡不羁，已经传到魔法部了，而且麻瓜界的警察圈里也有不小的传闻，上面要弄清楚，所以麻瓜和魔法部联手开一个Harry potter审判会，全国公开直播过程，围绕Harry potter身边部下十几个针孔摄像头，麻瓜魔法界共享。

因为是控诉他淫荡不堪，所以Harry potter没有辩护律师。有控方律师解释审问。Harry potter全程清醒，被灌了不少的吐真剂，以及会被摄神取念。体内没有任何道具影响。

他是双手被缚，两腿用分腿器分开，分别靠在两个半柱形镂空铁架上，后穴没有插任何物体，只不过用扩肛器扩开，当然，开庭的时候是看不见的，藏在拉链里，鸡巴也在拉链里，身穿自己定制的胶衣。浅灰色的。

十几个镜头对他拍照，他被摘去了眼镜。

开庭后，律师拍醒Harry potter，并且开始介绍他身上的衣服，突然把他胸前，鸡巴和后穴的拉链拉开，之后再讽刺Harry potter的乳头大，没有哪个男人有他的大，翘。有一个镜头特意靠近，一看大屏幕：“乳孔比女人的还大”有旁听人员下流的形容他的奶头是：都有孩子奶嘴那么大了。零星的牙印布在乳晕上。胸肌还饱满的鼓起。然后在Harry potter的耳边强调这是全国实时公开播放，摄像头对准他的脸咔嚓咔嚓，针孔摄像头近距离拍他的鸡巴和后穴。

在他听到这个事实后，鸡巴抖动，后穴收缩剧烈，不久就射出来了。射后眼神迷离，无意识呻吟。射完还无意识的顶胯。眼角发红，湿润。奶头的乳孔有星点白迹渗出。律师讽刺他没有用任何道具顶前列腺就射了，真是淫荡。他的各部位特写也时实在法庭上方一圈的电视屏上播放，并且实时传到网上，和直播一起使用参考。

然后审问他胶衣怎么来的，因为加了吐真剂Harry potter不受控制的对着一个镜头胡乱摇头，舌尖伸出说是自己做的，还问他有没有人逼他，没有。问的过程当然还有律师的冷嘲热讽。

不需要Harry potter回答问题的时候，被戴上口塞，眼罩，耳塞。于是法庭总有隐忍但又放肆的呻吟声。一直有肛镜探照。

又回到他的警察身份上，有人举报他出勤的时候不带警棍，却在寄给他儿子的照片里发现夹在后穴里的警棍特写。  
律师说只要验一下警棍上有无DNA成分和肠液就知道警棍常在哪里放着了。  
身为警察却不手握警棍，失职。

请了几个红灯区的员工问认不认识被告。认识，他老是和不同的五六个人一起。  
还问了正在看直播的群众怎么看。“有些直男看着他都硬了。”  
工作的时候勾引罪犯及市民，不务正业。

有人提议把警棍当面插进Harry potter的后穴里，全场赞同，于是插进去的时候，前面的鸡巴一颤，喷出白色粘稠物，Harry potter又一次达到高潮。

律师反复把耳塞拿下，沉声强调全国直播过程，并且借机靠近他，粗糙的亚麻面料西装故意磨着他的肿大奶头，淫荡肉棒又开始射精，同时乳孔渗奶，Harry受不住刺激摇晃身子，淫荡肉棒也随之摇，奶流偏。

有的时候律师会故意用手扇他的大奶头，借口回答慢，并且拉拉链刺激奶头。毫无疑问，都是呻吟着射了。

证人分别有市民（说他是肉便器，连小孩子都不放过，让小男孩拉开他的拉链，摸他淫荡的龟头，还把粉粉的奶头露出来，小孩想上厕所，他就拉开后穴的拉链，让孩子边吸奶边尿） ，儿子（自从收到照片等Harry睡熟后都会把他衣服撩到奶头以上，对着自慰，只有一次是给他下了安眠药射满他肚子 有大肚特写 视频）警察同事（他穿普通巡逻便服也很色）上司（称他为淫警，早就看出小动作） ，房东（还在他卧室安了摄像头）红灯区员工（给Harry偷偷取外号液警 液取精液的意思）

还会摄魂取念，把他每周末被调教的情景转换成视频的形式投到大屏幕上，结果证实只有第一次被强迫，不过最后他也射了。于是每周末他都是主动来找。

晚上出勤和五六个嫖客在小巷被喂饱到撑，有偷拍。  
还有第一次白天在警车里迷奸他的视频。

最后几次在法庭高潮是控精调教。

Harry potter本来是得力的傲罗，因为一次任务被食死徒玷污，从此堕落。

最后结案陈词：妓女没什么错，错就错在身份不好听，不能合法。依照大家一致意见，建议Harry potter撤销麻瓜界警察的职位，鉴于他这么淫荡，所以为他开辟新的职位：慰安警。只能傲罗和持有有效警察身份证明人员可以玩他，口交等，但不能肏后穴。出行后穴必须咬着慰安警的特制警棍，必须有人陪同监督。能肏他后穴的只有麻瓜界的警局长，新上任的汤姆里德尔和他儿子可以肏到他怀孕。奶头特许男娃吸奶。他是市民的肉便器，每一次玩不得多于七个人，且要保证Harry potter的生命安全，全市民都要做到。

律师今天可以破例一次，他肏了Harry的后穴，于是大家都忍不住了，开射，他只是大家的肉便器。

调教环节，配上电击play  
在奶头上贴上电击乳贴，连着淫荡鸡巴，鸡巴插上按摩棒。  
戴着口塞，耳塞


End file.
